Unexpected Package
by RixxiSpooks
Summary: Women are lepers. The Sheriff turns up in the middle of the night with a package for Gisborne but this isn't the usual gift. It's small, boisterous and four years old.
1. The Package

**Hello, new story. I dunno what you peeps will think about it but please give me your opinion good or bad in a review! I will be very happy! Robin Hood tonight. yay!**

Gisborne glowered to himself as he sat brooding in Locksley Manor. He hated Hood. So much that every time he heard the name he wanted to kill the person nearest to him by slashing through their chest and yanking their heart out. That was the depth and fierceness of his hate towards Robin Hood.

He always thwarted the Sheriff's plans to gain more money or kill someone important and therefore the blame was always shifted onto the Man of Arms. It was always his fault the wretched man escaped or his fault that the box of silver was stolen from beneath their very noses.

But at least he had one up on Hood in this moment in time because he had Marian under house arrest and completely in his power. She could not leave the castle without him knowing. Robin would not like that.

Suddenly there was a sharp rap on the door. Gisborne frowned, who would be here at this hour? As none of the servants were about he sighed and rose to his feet, lumbering slowly to the door.

"Gisborne! If you don't get your snivelling self to this door in the next two seconds I will get my guards to knock it down!" came the loud bellow of the Sheriff of Nottingham on the other side of the wood.

Gisborne cursed, wondering what the Sheriff wanted, no doubt something to do with Hood and wrenched open the door.

"Took your time, Gisborne. I had an axe ready and everything," the Sheriff said.

"Sorry, my Lord, but pardon my asking what are you doing here at this hour?" Guy questioned wearily.

"You only have yourself to blame for that, Gisborne. What did I tell you about women being lepers?"

"What?" the Man of Arms frowned, not in the mood to be part of Vaisey's mind games.

"Well, a package was left for you at the door of Nottingham castle not two hours ago."

"A package?"

"Yes, Gisborne, my god, you are slow tonight. A package which I have no intention in keeping with me thank you very much." Vaisey shook his head. Gisborne's curiosity was peaked. What package could be important enough that the Sheriff would bring it to his home in the middle of the night?

"Would you like to see it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good," the Sheriff clicked his fingers and one of the guards stepped out of the shadows and Guy's eyes widened in horror.

"No, my Lord, that cannot be mine!"

"I assure you it is Gisborne. There is even a letter stating so. Would you like to see?" the Sheriff asked and his second in command nodded his eyes meekly not taking his eyes of his 'package'. "Here."

The Sheriff handed the stunned man a letter that he'd gotten from the depths of his black robes. Guy took hit and pulled his eyes down to read it.

_Dearest Guy,_

_I never told you but that night we spent together after you wooed me at the Great Feast had slight repercussions of which I am not willing to take responsibility for and therefore have handed over to you to deal with._

_When I discovered I was pregnant I was mortified, I knew you did not care for me at all and it had just been one night so marriage was out of the question but I could not give birth to a bastard. I attempted to get rid of it with herbs and potions but I remained with babe. _

_I knew my father would disown me if he discovered what I had done. To him I would be no more than a common whore rather than a fine daughter with great integrity and pride. I went to the sickbed before I began showing, claiming I had a severely contagious fever. The doctor was in on my plan the whole way but that was because I bribed him. _

_When I birthed the child I did not know what to do, obviously I could not keep him. I gave him to my nursemaid and she cared for him in her own home. I visited occasionally but it was difficult. _

_Then came the day when she could not handle the boy along with her seven other children. She handed him back to me. At this point I was married and had my own child with Oliver of Lancashire. I definitely could not take the child into my own home so here he is. _

_His name is Milo and he is four years old. His birth date is the 13__th__ June 1188 which is nine months after we were together if you don't believe me. Look after him, please, Guy. I am trusting you with our son._

_Yours truly, Susanna of Lancashire _

Gisborne stared numbly at the letter. Susanna? He remembered her. A beautiful young woman with a luscious chestnut brown curls and full red lips. Her eyes were the colour of the leaves in the trees, deep pools of emerald green flecked with gold. They had spent a wonderful night together but now that had backfired on him and he was left with a child! She was the mother; she was supposed to care for her baby. Well, he would have to get rid of it.

"Ow! No, get off me you little…" Guy was brought out of his thoughts by the yelps of the Sheriff of Nottingham fighting with the small child who had leant over from the arms of the soldier and grabbed his ear, pulling hard, "Gisborne! Remove your offspring from me!"

"Sorry, my Lord!" Guy apologised and leapt forward carefully extricating the tiny hand from his senior's anatomy and taking the child into his own arms.

The tiny boy looked up at him and Gisborne was shocked by the brightness of his eyes. They were bottle green and huge much like his mother's. But the boy had had shock of black, tufty hair which he must have inherited from his father and a toothy grin.

"Ah, it seems he likes you Gisborne. Good, good. I'll leave you to him," the Sheriff started to turn but halted, "And don't dispose of the child like you did the last one. This one could be of some use. For lures and traps. Keep him safe but make sure he learns our evil ways. Take a personal interest in his upbringing. Then he will be my perfect replacement when the time comes."

"But…if you want him why don't you care for him?!" the Man of Arms burst out, terrified at the prospect of caring for this bundle in the future.

"Because he is _your _son and I am the Sheriff of Nottingham so what I say goes!" with that Vaisey turned, mounted his horse and left.

* * *

Once the Sheriff had gone, Gisborne slowly closed the door, still holding the infant and went and slumped in a chair by the fire. He just stared at the boy who stared back innocently. What was he meant to do? He could hand the toddler to one of his maids to look after but the Sheriff had said specifically that it was his job to raise the child to be evil and scheming. This wasn't fair; he didn't know the first thing about caring for a child. He'd never had siblings. 

"Where's Mama?" the little boy suddenly said uncertainly causing the man to jump.

"No, I am Guy of Gisborne and you are a nuisance. How am I supposed to woo women with a child in tow?"

"Woo women," the child repeated.

"Yes…Milo, woo women. Something you will understand when you are older." The leather clad man groaned and leant back in the chair. Why did this have to happen to him?

**So, review!**


	2. Meeting

**I'm glad you liked this guys! Thanks to all my reviewers! I hope you like this next chapter. I'm not gonna give anything away of what Milo may be like because you need to read to find out! I'm not sure how good my four year old is so sorry.**

"Robin Hood is bad. Pa is good"

"Robin 'ood is good."

"No, Robin Hood is bad."

"No he's good."

"Robin Hood…oh Milo, no! Fire is very dangerous in wooden houses!" Gisborne grabbed the flaming torch off the child who promptly burst into tears, "Don't cry, Milo! Crying is for women and weak men."

The child continued to cry in earnest causing Guy to get even more irritated. "If you don't shut up I will hurt you!" Gisborne raised his hand then froze. He was sounding like his father. Something he had vowed never to do if he ever had any children. Horrified, the man lowered his fist. "Just be quiet, please."

Milo looked up at him through watery eyes and then stopped almost as quickly as he started. A small cheeky grin worked its way onto his face. Gisborne noticed.

"They were fake tears weren't they, you…" Guy grunted but made himself not lash out at the boy, "At least the Sheriff will find you useful. You're a good actor."

"I'm a good actor. Pa is a bad man. The Sheriff is a fake. Robin Hood…good" the child muddled up the words he'd had repeated at him for the last hour. "I'm sleepy."

"Fine, I give up on you, boy, you are useless!"

"I'm useless and sleepy. Bed?" Milo reached out towards his father who sighed, grabbed the boy around the waist and carried him upstairs where he laid him on his bed.

"Goodnight, boy."

"Night-night, Papa."

* * *

Gisborne had now had his son a week and was diligently training him to be a malicious, spiteful Robin Hood hater but the plan didn't seem to be working. The four year old was more interested in playing than listening to his father. He had been a hit with the maids of the house who thought him adorable and made sure he always got what he wanted which wasn't helping matters. Raising the child how the Sheriff wanted was even harder than Guy thought.

* * *

The next morning Gisborne slept, undisturbed, which was unusual as most days Milo would come bounding in the room and wake him at the crack of dawn. The Lord of the Manor continued to snooze, comfortable and warm.

Meanwhile Milo was out in the yard. He'd evaded his maid's clutches and was chasing the chickens round in circles. They were clucking and squawking obviously none too pleased by the boy's game.

"Here, chicken! Here, chicken!" the child giggled but the birds fluttered away and took refuge in the safety of their coop. Milo frowned, wondering whether now was a good time to cry but seeing as he had no audience he decided against it. Instead he sneaked passed some loitering guards and left the confines of Locksley Manor.

Meandering down the grassy path he couldn't help feel the excitement of being out of the Manor and on an adventure all on his own. He felt his heart thump a little faster at the thought of defying his father what he had told him upon the second day of arriving here.

"Under no circumstances, Milo, must you leave the Manor. You are to stay here in hiding. You are a secret, ok?"

The child did not know what circumstances were but he understood the gist of the message. And now he was disobeying his father but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind and walked on.

* * *

Being so small Milo was barely noticed as he padded through the village of Locksley. Occasionally a stall owner would shoo him away from his wares or a woman would coo down at him but other than that he passed unacknowledged. He saw boys maybe slightly older than him charging through the crowds yelling of sword fights and the Holy Land whatever that was and an elderly woman putting damp clothes out on the washing line in the early morning sun. The child spotted a few dogs lying lazily in the dirt that thumped their tails slightly as he passed.

A young man was holding some horses nearby he noticed and he set off towards him. Milo hardly ever got to go near horses at his age because they were so dangerous that one kick could kill him so he was curious about the magnificent creatures. He showed no fear as he walked up to one of the beasts and patted its leg for that was only as far as he could reach. The animal lowered its head in a friendly manner and the boy reached out and stroked its velvety, chestnut nose.

"Hello," a pleasant voice sounded and Milo jumped, spinning on the spot. The man who had been clutching the horses' reins crouched down beside him. Milo stared at him through huge, terrified eyes.

"Please, don't hurt me," the child whispered, he had pretty good grip of language even though he always acted up in front of his father just to get him riled.

"I'm not going to hurt you. What is your name?" the stranger asked.

"M-Milo," Milo answered timidly.

"And where is your mother, Milo?"

"I don't have one."

"Oh, well who is your father then?"

"What's your name?" the child piped up.

"Will. Will Scarlett. Now, can you tell me where your father is? Or your home? Someone of your age should not be wandering around on his own," Will queried.

All the questions were scaring the little boy and before Will knew what was happening he had turned and disappeared into the crowds of Locksley market. The man frowned. What had he been so scared of? He seemed to be very comfortable with the horse so why run away from Will who was just trying to help. He shrugged to himself and went back to being bored waiting for the others to finish talking to an informant.

* * *

Milo dived in and out of the bustle of people, blood rushing in his ears. If he had told that man where he was from then he would have surely taken him back to his father and then he would be in huge trouble. That's why he had to run away, not because he didn't like the man, he had seemed nice and caring.

As Milo rounded a corner he found himself staring out at the hills outside of the village. They were very green and inviting. He hurried out into the open, glad to escape the suffocating, imposing crowds.

Breathing in the fresh air and ran up the hill through the long luscious grass, running his hands over the plants before slumping down, panting, on the ground. Fortunately it had not rained in awhile and the floor was dry. He then stared out, surveying Locksley from afar. Lying back in the sweet smelling grass he began dozing off.

* * *

Milo snuffled quietly as something tickled his nose. It did it again and he opened his eyes to see what was causing him the discomfort. When his blurry eyesight focussed on what he was seeing before him he jumped and scrambled backwards.

A boy was squatting just a metre away, a piece of grass in his hand and an amused look on his face. He had dark brown eyes and messy blonde hair that stuck up all over the place. Judging by his scruffy brown tunic and trousers Milo knew he was a peasant and quite a lot older than him.

"Hello, sorry about the grass, couldn't resist," the boy smiled and moved closer to Milo.

"Who are you?" Milo asked curiously after getting over his initial shock.

"Isak," came the reply, "And you are?"

"Milo."

"So, where you from? I haven't seen you around the village," Isak started.

"I live in the Manor," Milo supplied, pretty certain this peasant boy would not turn him in to his father.

"Oh, ain't you a bit young to be a servant to Guy of Gisborne?" Isak enquired.

"No, I'm not a servant. He's my father," Milo smiled. The grin on Isak's face on the other hand vanished.

"Yeh what? Did you just say you is Gisborne's son?"

"Yes," Milo frowned, confused by his reaction.

"Gisborne has a son? Oh, I dunno if I should be talkin' to you then," Isak moved back.

"Why not?"

"'Cos, 'cos me Mam won't be happy to know I'm speaking to that slime ball's son. Though I'm sure you is nice and all."

"The enemy? What does that mean?"

"Well…I s'pose it can't hurt to talk to you considerin' you don't even know what enemy is. You know, I could teach you a lot of stuff. I've always wanted a little brother to teach things to and play with. You see, I only have two sisters. Me mam is a widow and won't have anymore kids. I'm the youngest," Isak said this all at great speed and Milo understood very little but he did here the words 'teach' and 'play'.

"You'll be my friend?" Milo asked, eagerly.

"Sure," Isak nodded.

"It might be hard for me to get out of the Manor. Papa, doesn't like me going out. I'm a secret."

"A secret, eh? Interestin'. Well I'll help you get out, you know with distractions and stuff. Then you can come and I can teach you things startin' with what enemies are."

"Ok," Milo nodded uncertainly. What on earth was a distraction?

"An enemy is someone who is against you. Like the opposin' team. An example of enemies are Robin 'ood and the Sheriff of Nottin'ham. But Robin is the good guy and the Sheriff is the bad guy." When Isak finished he realised his new little friend hadn't understood a word he'd said, "Ok, this is gonna be harder than I thought."

* * *

Gisborne woke to someone shaking him violently. "What? What is it?!"

"Sir Guy! It's Milo. Sir Guy!"

"What? Milo?" Gisborne shot up in his bed and threw off his covers staring at his maid, Eleanor with worried eyes. She was momentarily shocked by the look of caring in his eyes before he barked at her angrily, "Well?!"

"My Lord, I am sorry but Milo had disappeared. We are not sure where he had gone. The last time anyone saw him was about six this morning. It's now nine."

"Nine?! How could you allow me to sleep so late?!" Gisborne pulled on a dark shirt over his bare chest which Eleanor had been desperately trying to avoid looking at, "We must find him, but do it subtly. I don't want anyone knowing about him or the fact he's missing. Now go and send the servants out to look for him." Guy shooed her from the room.

"My Lord," Eleanor suddenly rushed back into the room startling him.

"Do you not know how to knock, girl?" Guy shouted, irritated.

"I'm so sorry, sir," Eleanor turned her eyes to the floor, her face bright red, "But Milo has been found at the front door. He is very grubby but unharmed."

"Thank you, Eleanor, bathe him then I will talk to him," Gisborne nodded. Milo was in deep trouble.

**So? Review!**


	3. Cowardliness

**Hey, I'm so glad you like the story still. It is going somewhere to all of you that have asked! You'll just have to wait and see. At the mo I'm just building it up with humour and detail though I'm not actually sure why. I think its cos I like writing it. Oh, btw, Milo is a Medieval name to anyone who was wondering as I researched it. Reaaad!!!!**

Gisborne growled deep in his throat as the tiny boy stood in front of him looking guilty. Milo was clean now, his hair still damp from his bath and wrapped in plenty of clothes to keep out the chill.

"Where have you been?" Gisborne asked through gritted teeth.

"Out," Milo whispered as he had said both times his father had asked before.

"But out doing what? Where?!"

"Just looking in the fields," Milo shrugged.

"For three hours?!" Gisborne lost it at his son's nonchalant attitude, grabbing the child by his clothes and lifting him off the floor.

"Papa! I'm sorry!" Milo's eyes widened in fear as his father's spittle landed on his face.

"Did you not listen to a word I said? When I said you were not to leave the Manor," Gisborne asked, furious.

"Yes, I'm sorry! Papa, please, don't hurt me!" the child whimpered and Gisborne realised he was hurting him. He dropped the child abruptly.

"Just, don't do it again," with that last sentence Gisborne left the room and left Milo quaking on his own.

The truth was Milo was not as scared as he was making out. He held no remorse for going out and would do it again as soon as possible which is exactly what he would be doing tomorrow. He knew his father could harm him badly but he was fairly certain he wouldn't. The boy didn't care if he did; he wanted to see Isak again.

* * *

His maid Eleanor appeared a few minutes later, her face concerned. When she spotted the boy unharmed she smiled in relief. Seeing Gisborne storm out of the room had caused her to worry for Milo's safety as she knew how violent the Lord of the Manor could get when angry.

"Milo, there you are, shouldn't you be coming for some lunch?"

"Am I not eating with Papa today?" the child asked.

"No, I don't think your father is in the mood. You can come and eat in the kitchen with us."

"Ok," Milo tried to look disappointed about not dining with his father but to be honest he wasn't. He didn't particularly like eating in the cold, dark hall which was so empty with his father watching him like a hawk correcting his every move such as if he put an elbow on the table or slurped his soup. It was very intimidating.

Milo much preferred eating in the bright, warm kitchen where he could listen to the gossip of the village and maybe help with cooking for the evening meal. He didn't have to bother with any table manners there. He could make as much mess and noise as he wanted as neither Clare, the kitchenmaid, nor Edith, the cook, cared.

* * *

As Milo sipped at his broth at the huge pine table he sneakily slipped pieces of bread to his favourite dog that had taken up residence beneath the surface. He was a massive gangly wolfhound called Arthur who had big amber eyes and a long pink lolling tongue that he used to lick all over the young boy's face whenever he cuddled him much to the servants' disgust considering he was covered in dirt.

"Milo," a voice said sharply and he looked up abruptly, "Are you feeding that hound again?"

"No," the child replied a little too quickly, pushing the animal's nose away from where he was butting his knee.

"Oh, leave 'im be Edith," Clare piped in, "He's only playin'."

"Yes but he's getting his filthy hands in his food. Do you want to be responsible for allowing the Lord's only son to get a disease?" the cook sighed.

"Children are resilient, 'e'll be fine."

"Fine. Stir that pot girl! It's burning!" Edith snapped at the maid who swiftly turned back to her task.

"Clare?"

"Yes, Master Milo?"

"Um…is that the Sheriff?" the child pointed out of the window at the group of horses collected outside. The woman peered out too and nodded.

"Yes it is, I wonder what 'e is doin' 'ere. Edith?"

"Don't ask me," the older woman shrugged, "but you better go and warn Sir Guy, he's not expecting him."

"I will. Master Milo, once you've finished that you can go and play in the yard considerin' you're already mucky again. Just don't wander off, ok? I'll lose me job if you do."

"I won't, Clare," Milo promised. He didn't want the woman to lose her job. He liked her.

* * *

"Gisborne! Why the long face? Oh, wait, that's just you. Smouldering, right? Is it some ploy to attract the ladies because it seems it hasn't worked so far? Oh, I would also appreciate it if you didn't do it in my company. It's making me uncomfortable. Anyway, how is the mini-Gisborne doing?" was the Sheriff's opening greeting.

"Nice to see you too, my Lord. Milo is doing fine."

"That's good and where is he then?" Vaisey looked around but didn't spot any miniature people anywhere.

"Um…" Gisborne spotted Clare passing and he motioned her over, "Girl, where is my son?"

"Oh, 'e's in the yard, shall I fetch 'im?"

"Yes," Guy nodded and the woman hurried off.

* * *

A few minutes later the Sheriff was tapping his foot impatiently, whistling to himself as the maid led a shy looking and rather muddy child in.

"Ah, here cometh the protégé," the Sheriff smiled before leaning down as the boy was shoved in front of him, "Grubby aren't you?"

Milo stared up at the Sheriff towering over him. The last time he'd met this man he got laughed at had a meat pie thrown at him and called ugly. He was not looking forward to this second encounter.

His lip trembled as he thought about it and he desperately wanted to run away from those scary eyes and the strange smell that was clinging around the man: a mixture of tangy wine that Milo recognised from his father's goblet and musty, old smell.

"So, how have your lessons in evilness and cruelty been going? Have you mastered the art of manipulation and trickery?" the Sheriff asked pleasantly but the boy gulped nervously, "Can you not speak, boy?"

At that Milo let out a sound like a mouse being crushed, a strangled squeak, before turning tail and running out of the room to take refuge in the safety of the kitchen where he was sure the scary Sheriff would not venture.

"Well, he had cowardliness to a T," Vaisey grinned.

**Haha! I love that last line. Sorry. Laughing at myself. I think I'm going crazy. Please review!**


	4. Will Scarlett

**Yay, next chapter! I'm glad you all like it! Hehe, Much was going to chop off his arm! That had me in hysterics 'Well, one arm because if I chop off this one I won't be able to do the other." I love Much!**

Another week had past since Gisborne's outrage at his son's disappearance and unbeknownst to him Milo was up at the crack of dawn, changed and ready to escape the confines of the boring manner. He did it every morning whilst Gisborne was still fast asleep making sure he was back by eight so his father would never know.

A couple of early rising servants noticed his disappearances but did not comment as they knew he was safe because quite often the giant wolfhound Arthur would go with him for protection. They didn't like the way Gisborne kept Milo hidden away from the outside world. How was he ever supposed to learn about life and the hardships of the peasant folk? They wanted the boy to grow up differently from his father with a good understanding of right and wrong and a kind, caring heart.

Milo liked to go out exploring and playing with Isak. He wanted to learn what Isak knew. Like things that went on in Locksley or big, interesting words that he could add to his rapidly expanding vocabulary. Isak had promised that one of these days he would show the child a sword, much like the one Gisborne owned and how to fight with it. He also said that if he could borrow his Cousin James' horse he would and show Milo how to ride. Milo couldn't wait.

* * *

Slipping on his boots, Milo whistled quietly for Arthur who padded over softly and then headed for the back door. He opened it carefully and the hurriedly rushed out, closing the heavy wood behind him. He spotted some guards by the exit from the manor and ducked down behind an abandoned cart before jogging passed them and sneaking out.

Once out he grinned proudly to himself and began running down the hill into the village, Arthur bounding beside him. He slowed down upon entering the area of houses and headed for the other end of the village where he would be meeting Isak. The child could just go round the village and avoid the hustle and bustle but he liked seeing everyone going about their daily business: the mothers struggling to control unruly children in the market place, men flogging objects from their stools, children collecting water from the well and horses getting ready to go ploughing.

Reaching out, the boy put an arm around Arthur's neck; he could only just reach as the animal was about his height. It gave him more confidence and a feeling of safety if he held the dog's warm fur so he didn't feel like he would be crushed at any moment by the moving crowds.

* * *

As the two of them weaved there way, edging closer to the outskirts of the village, someone noticed them and walked over.

"Hey." Milo jumped as a voice addressed him from behind and spun on the spot to be faced with the dark haired man that he'd met on his first expedition into Locksley.

"Hello, its Milo isn't it?"

"Yes, and you're Will," the boy whispered shyly.

"Are you on your own again, Milo? It's really not safe," Will smiled kindly, glad the child hadn't scarpered already and that he'd actually remembered his name.

"I'm not on my own, I have Arthur," Milo replied.

"Who's Arthur? You're father?" Will queried, looking around for a man nearby.

"No, my father is called Guy. This is Arthur," the boy patted the massive dog beside him.

Will smiled, it was sweet that the child was smaller than the great animal he was patting and Arthur could hurt him very easily yet he was very gentle. Tenderly bumping Milo on the shoulder with his nose and licking his face. He still didn't like the idea of the boy being out on his own, his own father would never have allowed him out and he was tempted to look for Milo's father, Guy, but he knew the search would be fruitless and the boy would most likely run. At least he had the protection of the huge hound.

"I must go, Will," Milo suddenly piped up, breaking the man's thoughts, "I have to meet someone."

"Ok, maybe I'll see you again in Locksley, where do you live?" Will didn't realise Milo didn't live in the village considering he was dressed in peasants clothing that he'd borrowed from Isak and was pretty dirty already. There was really no clue that he was a noble's son.

"Around," Milo gestured randomly and noncommittally, "Goodbye." With that he disappeared into the people of Locksley and Will sighed.

* * *

Isak spotted the small figure of Milo as he walked towards the tree they had arranged to always meet by. It was a huge oak with gnarled branches and rough, knobbly bark. He was accompanied by his hound, Arthur, who Isak did not dislike but was slightly wary of considering on their first meeting the dog had leapt at him and completely knocked him off his feet.

"Milo," Isak grinned at him as the child reached him.

"Hello, Isak," the young boy smiled and the two of them set up into the quiet, seclusion of the hills where it was peaceful and Milo could learn things more easily.

When they arrived at their usual spot, Milo slumped on the floor and Isak dropped down beside him.

"So what are we going to do today?" the little boy asked eagerly.

"Well, the word you're learnin' today is outlaw," Isak decided this was a good topic to start what he was planning to do today.

Isak had taken it upon as a personal challenge to teach Milo all he could about the rights and wrongs of the world. Starting with the Sheriff is evil and Robin Hood is the hero. He wanted to help Milo so he didn't grow up to be like Guy of Gisborne. Isak knew it was slightly cruel but he was happy to be turning the son of Gisborne against him in slow, simple steps so maybe one day if Robin didn't succeed in his quest then Locksley could fall into good hands again.

"What does that mean?" Milo asked, curiously.

"An outlaw is someone who is outside the law. They don't obey rules and avoid punishment."

"But that's what I do with my father. Am I an outlaw?" Milo asked, slightly worriedly.

"No, this is when someone goes against the laws of the land such as do not kill or stealin'."

"But isn't that bad?"

"Yes it is. Most outlaws are bad. They are sometimes known as dead men. But that was before Robin 'ood came along."

"Robin Hood? You have said about him several times but I don't know who he is. Pa is trying to convince me he is bad and I should hate him but you say he is a good man and a hero. I don't understand how I can think either of these things when I've never met or seen him!"

"I'm about to explain now, Milo, if you'd listen," Isak raised an eyebrow, "Robin 'ood used to be a noble man but he went away to fight in the Holy Lands."

"What are the Holy Lands?"

"Where King Richard, you know who 'e is?" Milo nodded. "Is fightin' for England."

"Ok."

"When 'e came back the Sheriff…"

"I've met him. I don't like him. He's scary," Milo piped up.

"The Sheriff 'ad 'arsh new punishments for law breakers and Robin did not like it. One of his ol' friend's sons were goin' to be 'anged for stealin' and 'e 'ad to stop it. So 'e did and was therefore banished to Sherwood Forest. Now 'e steals from the rich and gives to the poor." Milo had only understood some of that but he now knew Robin Hood did good things so he had won the little boy's respect and admiration.

"There are other outlaws in Robin's band. Um…let's see if I can remember their names….Much, the manservant, John, the giant, Djaq, the Saracen, Allan 'a' Dale, the liar and Will Scarlett, the carpenter."

"I know him," Milo stated, startling Isak.

"What?"

"I've met Will in Locksley."

"You've met one of Robin 'ood's men?! Now I'm jealous. I've never seen them," Isak exclaimed, astonished, "What did 'e look like?"

Milo was quite proud of knowing something the older boy didn't and doing something he wanted to do rather than the other way round and answered eagerly.

"He was quite tall with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was holding some horses the first time I met him and the second time he was just there."

"Wait, you've met him twice? Blimey!"

"What are you going to teach me now? I think I know what an outlaw is," Milo asked.

"Oh, right, today I think you're finally ready to learn to swordfight," Isak grinned at the expression of joy on the younger boy's face.

"Really?! Where are the weapons?"

"Here," Isak produced two longish sticks.

"But they're sticks!" Milo frowned in confusion.

"Well observed! You didn't think I'd let you start with sharp things did you? I like all parts of my body thank you very much."

**Ok, not much happened but I like writing Milo and Isak scenes. Milo is so cute! Review!**


	5. Dog Sitting

**Ok, I promise I will eventually include the gang! I have started incorporating the guys slowly. Especially Will cos I love him. Review! Ooh, sorry for not including any Guy and Milo moments!**

"Whoa! Careful! You nearly 'ad me eye out with that!"

"Sorry," Milo looked apologetic for a second but then he continued his attack on the older boy with his stick.

It had been a considerable amount of time since the four year old had first started learning how to sword fight, well actually stick fight, but he'd improved a great deal and could now beat Isak on occasion.

He was desperate to move onto using a proper metal weapon but Isak still wasn't sure. Preferring to keep on with the much safer sticks. Plus, he wasn't sure whether he could actually get hold of real weapons because his mother had forbade him and there was nowhere to buy them.

"Surrender or I'll slit your throat!" Milo declared his piece of wood at Isak's jugular.

"Ok, I'm at your mercy," Isak grinned, "Though I'm not sure 'ow much damage you'll do with a stick."

"I suppose," Milo dropped his 'weapon' and collapsed on the grass, "I'm going to have to go home soon. Pa will be waking up and I don't want to get in trouble."

"Right, I'll see you tomorrow," Isak smiled.

* * *

As Milo made his way back through the village he had the unnerving, spine tingling feeling that someone was following though every time he spun round there was no one there.

Frowning, the child continued on his way, clutching tighter to the dog that was guarding him for protection. Suddenly he was aware of someone right behind him and he began running, Arthur loping beside him. Terror caused his small legs to fly across the ground as he darted between villagers. He spotted an alleyway to his left and dived into it hoping that his stalker would not see him go.

Unfortunately he did and the small passageway between the houses was a dead end. Milo turned around to face who was following him as the animal beside him growled menacingly at the stranger.

"Hello, little boy," a low, sinister voice spoke and Milo got full view of a man. He was slightly hunched over and had a balding head. Yellow, crooked teeth lined his mouth and his eyes were small and bulging.

"Who are you?"

"Someone that could use a little boy such as yourself for some business."

"What's business? Leave me alone!" Milo let out a frightened squeak as the rancid man drew closer, his eyes black and hungry. Arthur barked viciously but the man brought a club and knocked the beast down before it could make a leap for him. "ARTHUR!"

"I can show you what business is if you come with me. I can show you riches beyond your wildest dreams."

"I don't need riches," Milo whispered, "My father has enough money to look after me."

"But don't you want more? If you come with me I can make you important. A noble even."

"I don't want…let go of me! Please! Let me go!" Milo began crying as the man moved forward quickly and grabbed his thin arm, "Ow, you're hurting me!"

* * *

Will was walking through Locksley with Allan trading a few coins for some bare essentials like some bread and vegetables. The rest of the outlaws were back at the camp waiting for their breakfast which Will and Allan were supposed to be fetching.

"That girl had a nice set on her. D'you think I should give her ago?"

"Allan!" Will sighed at his friend's abominable attitude to the opposite sex, "They are people, not just objects for you to admire and drool over."

"I was not drooling!" Allan replied indignantly.

"Could've fooled me," Will said but then he heard something and hurried off to find the source of the noise.

"Yeah, well, what about you and Djaq, eh? Will? Will!" Allan looked round and noticed his fellow outlaw had vanished, "Will!"

* * *

Will had heard screaming, a child screaming, and he knew he needed to help whoever it was. He followed the sound to an alleyway and squinting into the gloomy area he saw a man roughly attacking a tiny boy. Drawing his weapons, Will moved stealthily forwards and before the attacker knew what had hit him, thwacked him over the head.

"Are you alright?"

"Will?" a small voice whispered timidly and the tiny form of the boy he'd met twice before stepped forward.

"Milo. Are you ok?" Will moved forward and scrutinised the child for any obvious injuries.

"My arm hurts a bit. Thank you for saving me, Will. I don't understand what that horrible man wanted," Milo said quietly.

"That's ok. Let me see your arm," the outlaw crouched down and took the scared child's small arm in his hands tenderly and looking at the skin that was already bruising. There were also some small painful looking cuts where Will was sure the man's fingernails had dug in.

"He hurt Arthur. I think he might be dead." The boy gestured to the fallen animal behind him.

"Let's look," the carpenter straightened up and walked over to the dog. Bending over he felt for a pulse and looked at the ugly swelling on the animal's head. Suddenly Arthur whined pitifully, "He's alive. He'll be fine."

"Good. I need to go home," Milo announced, looking relieved.

"What are you doing here everyday, Milo?"

"Um…things."

"What sort of things? Every time I am in Locksley you are wandering around on your own. Does your father not care for you? Have you no siblings to look out for you?"

"I have Arthur," the boy protested.

"But he is a dog. You saw how easily he was hurt."

"I have Isak also."

"Who is Isak?"

"A boy I meet. He teaches me things I cannot learn from my father. He is teaching me how to swordfight yet we have no weapons. We use sticks. They aren't very good. Isak also taught me what an outlaw is…and you're one of them. Will Scarlett, the carpenter."

"Er…yeah, that is me," Will smiled embarrassed. He wasn't used to people knowing his name as one of Robin's men.

"I have to go."

"I will walk you home so you don't get into anymore trouble."

"No," the child shook his head, looking upset, "Will you look after Arthur? I will come and get him tomorrow."

"Yes but…" Before the outlaw could finish his sentence the boy had disappeared yet again. Great.

"Hey, Will! I was looking for you!" Allan's voice called from the end of the alley, "Why'd you rush off? The others are gonna be getting hungry."

"Sorry, it was this kid in trouble. Will you help me with this?" Will bent down to heave the limp animal off the floor.

"It's a dog," Allan commented.

"Top marks for observation, Allan;" Will answered dryly, "Now give me a hand."

"Ok, I won't ask."

"Good."

"Ok, why on earth are we taking a dog back to camp? Is it for meat? A new guard dog? Ouch, that's a nasty bump it has there."

"I thought you weren't going to ask. I'm looking after it for a little boy called, Milo, ok?"

"So, in essence, you're dog sitting."

"Correction,_ we're_ dog sitting."

"What are _you _gonna tell Robin?"

"Much needs a new friend on his wavelength?"

**Hehe, I love Will and Allan but I dont like the new trecharous, evil Allan. Grr! Why'd the writers do that?! Was it just me or next episode does it look like Robin and Allan are standing right on the edge of a big pot of boiling and steaming something? Review!**


	6. Little Minion

**Its getting more dramatic now! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like the chappie!**

"Gisborne!"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Where is my gold?"

"I believe it was intercepted by Robin Hood on the Great North Road," Gisborne replied.

"I don't care how it happened I just want my money back! You will get it for me, Gisborne."

"May I ask how, my Lord?"

"By using your little minion. You have informed me that his training is going well and that he is a good actor. Therefore he will be used in a trade for my gold. Robin Hood will never let a poor little peasant boy come to any harm."

"My Lord, you cannot honestly be suggesting I hand over my own son to that bunch of outlaws!" Gisborne asked, incredulously.

"I thought we'd already agreed he was just a pawn in the bigger game, Gisborne? You aren't developing feelings for the child are you? You can't claim to care for his well being Gisborne considering you wouldn't have even kept him had I not ordered you to," the Sheriff tutted at his Man at Arms.

"No, I have no attachments with the child," Gisborne lied for he knew he had developed a bond with the boy even though he never thought he would, "You may use him for what you want."

"Good, good, Gisborne. You will bring him here to Nottingham where we will announce that it's his life for the gold. Then good ol' hero Hood can come and save the day by giving back the money."

"When are you wanting to do this, my Lord?" Guy queried.

"Tomorrow, I don't want to give them any time to sell my gold! Now go fetch the midget and bring him here tonight!"

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

Will was sitting in the outlaw hideout, Arthur resting comfortably by his foot and a reasonably thick piece of wood in his hand that he was carving and shaping carefully. Next to him was a sharp length of metal.

"What are you doing, Will?" Djaq came over to perch on a log beside him and peer at his work.

"Making something."

"What is it?"

"Just something."

"Ok," Djaq shrugged, not bothering to persist, "This dog seems to like your company."

"Yeah, I guess," Will nodded, not really concentrating on her words.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"No thanks."

"How long is he going to stay?"

"Who?"

"The dog. He's been here since yesterday and is eating all the food. Much is complaining." Will chuckled.

"He seems to have a rival. Tell him he can stop pulling his hair out. Arthur is leaving today. I need to return him to his owner."

"It's not that I want him to leave. He is a pleasant animal and he has beautiful eyes," Djaq smiled at Arthur and ruffled his fur. He in return licked her hand amicably.

"I know, he is taking up space and I don't think John is particularly enjoying his company. Who knew he would be allergic to dogs," Will replied, continuing whittling.

"Yes, I have given him something for the sneezing now."

"Good. Ah, finished. I need to go now. Milo is usually around in the early morning."

"Ok, are you going on your own?"

"Yeah, he might get nervous around more people. He didn't trust me at first at all," the carpenter stated and with that he stood, tucked his completed work in his belt and left the hidden camp.

* * *

Milo had already met Isak and had another sword fight and was now returning into Locksley hoping to find Will so he could get Arthur back. Isak had come with him because he desperately wanted to see a real outlaw.

So far they had not managed to find Will anywhere but as it turned out he found them. He appeared silently out of the shadows, Arthur by his side, and slipped through the crowd to the two young boys who were looking around eagerly.

"Milo," he greeted the boy.

"Will!" Milo beamed as Isak stood beside him, his jaw hanging loose, "Thank you for looking after Arthur."

"That's fine. He was no trouble though John seemed to be allergic to him," Will replied.

"You-you're Will Scarlett!"

"Of course he is. I just told you," Milo piped up, looking puzzled at his gob smacked friend.

"Hello, and who are you?" the carpenter questioned.

"He's Isak," Milo supplied for which he received a glare from Isak, "What?"

"I can say my own name, Milo," Isak hissed, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry."

"So this is the infamous Isak. I hope you are doing a good job teaching this young man about the world."

"Yes, sir, I am!" Isak puffed out his chest proudly, wanting to thank his protégé later for mentioning him.

"Anyway, I have something for you. But you need to be careful with it, ok?" Will looked firmly at the boy and produced a beautiful sword with an ornately carved wooden handle and a razor sharp edge. It was a smaller version of one of the real things so the four year old could actually wield it. "Remember, Milo, this is a weapon, not a toy."

"Wow," the child gasped, his eyes almost popping out of their sockets, "Thank you so much, Will!"

"That's, that's…amazing," Isak gazed half in awe half in envy as the outlaw placed the weapon in Milo's hand.

"Look after it and this fella," Will stroked Arthur's ear affectionately.

"I will," Milo nodded vigorously, "I need to go now. Thank you again Will. Maybe I will see you here again tomorrow," the tiny boy turned to leave.

"Maybe I can teach you both to fight properly," Will suddenly suggested.

"What? For real?" Isak asked.

"Yes, I will bring you a sword and I can teach you both. Maybe some other weapons too. These days, what with the Sheriff and Gisborne being here you need to be able to protect yourself from that evil scum. I must go too though. I have to go back to camp. See you tomorrow boys."

"But…" Milo started but Will had already vanished as suddenly as he appeared. He looked at Isak, "Why did Will just call my father evil? You taught me that was a bad word for bad people."

"Sorry, Milo, I 'ave to go too," Isak backed away, not wanting to be the one to explain to this innocent child that his father was a malicious and wicked man with no feeling for humankind. "See you tomorra!"

"But…" Milo was left alone with Arthur in the village square as his best friend also disappeared. He supposed he must head home.

* * *

Milo had just been bathed and put to bed by his maid. The candles in his room were all out and he had snuggled down in his blankets, dozing off, when suddenly the door had burst open and in marched two guards. The boy sat up groggily, looking at the intruders through bleary eyes.

"What are you doing?" he frowned, sleepily.

"Taking you," one guard replied gruffly and hauled the protesting boy from his bed.

"Let go of me! Papa! Where are you?! Help me Papa!" Milo screamed, desperately searching for his small sword that he'd left beneath his pillow, he managed to get a loose grip on the hilt and shoved it beneath his tunic before either of the guards noticed.

"Sir, we have him."

"Good, you must knock him out to stop him struggling and screaming though," came a cold voice that Milo immediately recognised.

"Papa?!" he asked unbelievingly as he caught sight of the unemotional, detached face of his father, "PAPA!" He screeched before everything went black.

**Haha, you thought Gisborne was actually being nice and caring for his son but you were wrong! Well, sorta! But I'll explain that later! Review! I've decided to leave all my Robin Hood stories at evil cliff hangers so I can leave you all in suspense until I get back from school tomorrow! I hate school! Grr!**


	7. Wooden Cage

**Ugh, cannot be bothered to say much. Too tired. Only thing I will say is I will not be able to update the Darker Side for awhile cos the gay laptop broke and has gone away to be fixed WITH the next chapter. Ha! I did manage to write something. Night Night!**

When Milo came round he frowned in confusion, his head aching and tears threatening to fall from his eyes. There was a nasty bump on the side of his head from where the guard had hit him and it had caused his vision to go slightly blurry and unfocused.

As he looked around the area where he had ended up he realised he was somewhere dark but he didn't recognise it. The young boy guessed it was somewhere underground as it was very gloomy and there were no windows. The only dull light in the room was the feeble glow issuing from a candle mounted in a bracket on the rough stone wall.

But where? Was the question whizzing round his battered brain. Why on earth had his own father, who he had gradually grown to trust even through his cold phases and mostly uncaring attitude, allowed two guards to manhandle him from his own bed to here. Wherever here was.

Suddenly, a door a little to the left of his crashed open and in strode the tall, imposing silhouette that Milo recognised his father and three guards.

"Has he been fed? Watered?" Gisborne addressed his guards gruffly, trying not to show he cared for the prisoner's well being.

"Yes, my Lord, the Sheriff ordered him to be alive otherwise the plan would not succeed," the soldier nodded.

"Good," Gisborne nodded.

"Father!" When Milo spoke he barely recognised his own voice, it was raspy and quiet, and it seemed his father didn't either considering he didn't even register when the child's weak plea sounded through the dank dungeon, "Father! Please! What's going on?" He was ignored again, blatantly, and the child slumped back down, defeated.

"Make sure he is ready for midday when we will announce the proposition." Were Guy's departing words as he left the dungeon.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

And yet again, the four year old was left alone in the scary, ominous prison, his only company a couple of filthy rats that were scavenging for what seemed like left over body parts from previous occupants. He swallowed and hoped that somehow that this was all a big mistake and that this another of his father's ludicrous though usually rather cruel challenges.

As he moved his hand down to his side he felt something cold and hard through the material of his tunic. The sword. They hadn't even bothered to search him to see if he was armed but he supposed it wasn't usual for a boy of his age to carry a weapon.

Feeling the cool, smooth metal against his skin was comforting. It made Milo feel safer, more protected for whatever he was about to endure.

* * *

Robin was in Nottingham with the rest of the outlaws doing the usual money drops for the poor people on the streets begging for pittance. He had just handed a bag of silver to a young woman, a wailing babe on her hip and a little girl clinging to her hand a sore looking rash spreading from her neck and up her cheeks. The look of joy he received from her made him remember why he had given up his home and nobility to live in a forest. It was to help bring happiness and hope back into the lives of the desperate. To fight against injustice.

"Oh, thank you, Robin, thank you," she clutched his hand, her eyes wide and expressive, thankful.

"That's ok, look after yourself," with that he disappeared into the crowds to spread more delight.

The group met back together after handing out all the money and food they had brought with them and ended up in the middle of Nottingham marketplace. Their hoods were up concealing their identities from the watchful guards and their heads bent low and close.

"Are we ready to go? I'm a bit unnerved by all the guards. Why are there so many?" Allan stated, looking warily around them.

"Yeah, I noticed that," Will nodded in agreement, he was already on edge considering Milo had never turned up this morning for their first practice and when he saw Isak he hadn't seen him either. Everything seemed wrong.

"PEOPLE OF NOTTINGHAM!" a voice spoke up over the steady noise of the busy market place and all heads turned to look.

The Sheriff was standing on a pillar of wood, his arms spread wide and flanked by a few guards. Beside him stood a glowering Gisborne, arms folded in a defiant stance.

"Ah, glad I've got your attention. Now, I can begin properly. Robin Hood! If you are out there or if anyone who can contact him is, tell him this: I want my gold back! Now you may be thinking in your smug arrogant mind, why would I give you the money? Well, this is why!"

Everyone craned their necks to see over the throng of people that had gathered to listen to the Sheriff's speech. Vaisey motioned with his arm.

"Come on! You lazy load of oafs, move it!" the man stamped his foot impatiently as he waited for his guards to wheel forward a cart covered in a black rug, "Look, at this…"

With a flourish, Vaisey grabbed the material and unveiled a wooden cage. Inside this cage was the more awful thing though. To everyone in the square it was just a small boy with a mop of black; blood matted hair and tattered clothes who was cowering as far away from all the spectators as physically possible with the wood barring his way.

But to Will, it was different; it made his heart clench in fear when he caught sight of the petrified child backing away like a cornered animal with no way of escape. His huge, emerald green eyes watered with unshed tears and a scarlet liquid trail dribbling down his temple.

"Milo," he breathed in horror.

"Yes, this is indeed a child and Robin Hood, if you do not return my gold by sunrise tomorrow then that will be it for this little fella…" The Sheriff made a cutting movement with his hand across his neck, "Yes, well, that's all I have to say for today! Goodbye!"

"We have to save him – now!" Will hissed immediately.

"Why? Well, I know why but I mean why is it so important to you?" Djaq asked.

"Because that, Djaq, is Milo, the little boy that owns Arthur," Will replied impatiently.

"Really?" Djaq's eyes widened.

"Well, we can't just go rushing in there," Robin came in with the voice of reason, "We have to come up with a plan. It's back to camp now."  
"Hey, do you realise this is so unfair. Whatever we do the Sheriff will just pick on innocent little kids, plucking them off the street and away from their families just so he can use them against us to get what we've nicked back. It's so unfair," Allan pointed out.

"Yeah, you said it's so unfair twice, we get the picture," Much replied.

"Well it is!" the liar retorted.

"We'll just have to think of a way to get both the boy to safety and the money to the peasants," Robin shrugged unfazed, "Piece of cake."

"Did someone just mention cake?" Much asked eagerly which got him a hard shove between the shoulder blades from Will.

"Was it just me or did anyone notice how Gisborne was looking rather sullen and moody about the whole thing?" John's gruff voice butted in, breaking the impending fight.

"Gisborne's always a moody old grouch," Allan answered.

"Yes but he looked more surly and brooding than normal," the big man retorted, "But maybe that's just me."

"Yeah, John, you're seeing things in your old age!" the younger man joked.

"Watch it or you'll get my staff where it hurts most," John swung his weapon threateningly and Allan jumped out the way narrowly missing not being able to have children in the future.

**Hehe, stupid Allan! Review! Me soo tired. No coherant words. Ergh!**


	8. Coughing and Sneezing?

**Whoop! Robin Hood tomoz! The weekend has arrived! Need to go to bed! Can't say much, desperately need a shower before I play both Tennis and Badminton tomoro! I dont wanna get up early:(**

When Milo was thrown back into his cell he didn't quite know what to do with himself. All he could do was sit and hope his father came to his senses though that didn't seem likely considering the display the Sheriff had just put on for Robin Hood.

He was the bait. He understood that now. And that was all his father had wanted him for. Well, that was fine by him, he didn't care about his father, he hardly knew him. But the thing was he did care, still, after all that, he was a just a young child and Gisborne had cared for him in his own slightly roundabout way. To him that meant a bond, a relationship. Though Guy seemed intent on destroying that bond into every last bit of trust his son had in him was shattered.

The child noticed a rat was sitting on the plate of food that had been left out for him. It was just a hunk of stale bread and a mouldy cheese. Though cheese was mould so that didn't really make any sense. Milo frowned to himself then shrugged. The rodent was welcome to it.

Suddenly he heard muffled voices from somewhere up the steps that lead into the dungeon. One he could just make out being a man's, one of the guards, and the other was higher but clearer.

"Just, please, let me down there, he is a mere child. He should not be on his own in a dungeon. He needs to be looked after. Have you no compassion?"

Then the guard must have replied something but Milo could not make it out and then the person spoke again. "I don't care what Sir Guy says. That child needs the care of a woman and seeing as I am the only one practically in this god forsaken castle, be it against my will, cannot I not see to him?" The guard spoke again and then the door into the dungeon swung open with a loud clunk and then someone hurried delicately down them. Those weren't the soldier's feet so it must be the woman.

Milo shrank into the shadows of his cell even so, not quite sure what to make of the newcomer who had been so adamant to see him. He watched from the darkness, his green eyes following her movements as she walked to the edge of the gloomy prison.

She was beautiful from what the boy could make out though in his short life he had not seen many noble women except his birth mother who had been very pretty too but not like this lady.

The stranger had perfectly defined features in her pale face, sky blue eyes glinting in the flickering light from the candles and full red lips. Her dark brown hair fell in soft, supple waves around her shoulders.

The way she was dressed also surprised Milo. She was wearing much nicer clothes than any of the servants at Locksley Manor wore yet she was not as extravagantly dressed and plastered with face paint as his mother had been. In a clean cut, simple green dress, with sparkling sequin-like things around the hem at the bottom.

"Child? Child? Are you there?" the women called softly. Milo hung back, despite her looks and pleasant voice he was still not sure about her. He had learnt he should not trust everyone now. He had lost his innocence and naivety. "Please, I'm here to help you. My name is Lady Marian."

Slowly and cautiously Milo shuffled forwards a bit out of the darkness, his green eyes glowing eerily in the half light almost like a cat.

"You are going to help…_me?_" he asked, timidly.

"Yes," Marian smiled, nodding encouragingly, "I want to help you. A child of your age should not be used in adult games. How old are you and what is your name?"

"Milo….my lady," the child added the formal address on quickly, remembering his manners that had been drilled into him from a young age, "I am four years of age."

"Strange, you do not sound like a peasant boy. You have the lilt of a well noble born child. Who is your father?"

"My father is…" Milo began but was interrupted by the door banging open and he immediately darted into the corner of his cell, his mouth clamped shut as the imposing figure of Gisborne stamped down the stone steps.

Marian spun round on the spot and stood almost defiantly in front of Milo's cell. She showed not an ounce of fear and that impressed the little boy no end. If he had been face with his father looking that furious then he woud've wanted to hide in a hole somewhere and wait till the storm that was his father's temper blew over.

"Marian! What are you doing down here? I told my guard not to let anyone down but he said you were very persuasive," Gisborne growled.

"I was checking on the poor child. He is not looking too well. He may be coming down with something from these cells. They are filthy, no place for a child," Marian replied.

"Ill?!" for a moment Marian swore she saw a flicker of worry on the man's face before it was replaced with blank indifference, "So?"

"So, he may not last the night down here. Children are susceptible to all kinds of diseases your previous prisoners were immune to. The Sheriff won't want his bait dead before he can trade him will he?"

"No," at this point the lady was sure she could detect a hint of panic in the usual calm, collected demeanour of Guy of Gisborne, "I should fetch a physician!"

"There is no need for that Guy; I have seen this type of disease cured by a warm bed by the fire and some broth. Plus a few herbs of which I know how to administer," Marian replied maybe a little too quickly but Guy did not seem to notice.

"Ok, I better consult the Sheriff. Stay here, Marian," Gisborne ordered.

"I'm not going anywhere whilst there is a helpless child in trouble," the lady answered and then the Man at Arms left the dungeons.

* * *

"Dying you say?"

"Yes, my Lord, please, you cannot allow him to perish. He is my child."

"Correction. He _was_ your child; he is now in my possession for I have uses for him. However, I can do nothing with a dead boy. Completely useless. Waste of space. Ah well, do what ever you want."

"Yes, my Lord," Gisborne tried to hide his relief at his son being treated but was struggling, "I will get the servants to set up a bed and food and…"

"Wait, wait, wait…didn't Marian say a bed by the fire and food could cure him."

"Yes, my Lord," Gisborne was feeling apprehensive at Vaisey's slow, purposeful tone.

"Well, then, use that." The Sheriff smirked and pointed at a dog bed by the fire for his most favourite hound.

"But, sir, that's a dog basket."

"Well done, Gisborne, that is indeed what it is. Our dear Lady Marian did not specify what bed she meant did she?"

"No, sir," Guy sighed and turned to leave.

"I suppose I could also tell you to feed him on scraps from the kitchen like a real dog but that would be a bit unfair wouldn't it?"

Guy didn't bother dignifying the question with an answer and just strode away to tend to his son with the hope that Marian could cure him no matter how cruel the Sheriff was.

* * *

Milo frowned at Marian as she poked a hand through the bars of his cell. He didn't understand what she was doing. What was she talking about to his father and how on earth had she calmed him down so easily so he was practically fleeing the dank dungeons.

"Why did you tell him I'm ill? I'm not ill. At least I don't think I am," Milo whispered to the noble, bewildered.

"I know you're not Milo but you have to act in front of Sir Guy. Then, when I have you out of this chamber maybe it'll be easier for Robin and the others to rescue you. When he comes sneeze and cough, act weak and tired, ok?"

"Yes, Lady Marian, but, Robin Hood? Why would he rescue me?"

"Because he's a good man and he doesn't want you hurt."

"But this is a trap my father set up. I'm the bait."

"Yes, I know," Marian was hardly paying attention to the boy's word but had she been she could've learnt something very important, "You're bait but Robin will not surrender the gold so they have to save you."

"Oh," Milo nodded, mulling things over in his head, "Sneezing and coughing?"

"Yes," the woman nodded.

"And drowsiness. Can I collapse?"

"If you so wish."

"Alright." The child stood up abruptly from his cross legged position and began groaning in earnest.

"Why are you starting now?" Marian hissed.

"Because he is here now," Milo replied softly jerking his emerald eyes behind Marian's head. She whipped round to see Guy looking irritated and concerned.

"Has he gotten any worse?" the man queried, looking at the boy who was looking rather pale and swaying slightly.

Milo coughed, a gut wrenching, throat tearing cough that developed into several more terrifyingly realistic spasms that wracked his whole tiny form. Then he let out a piteous moan and collapsed. His body crumpling in one fluid motion which was so perfectly executed that Marian thought the child was actually in distress making her performance all the more convincing.

"Milo! Yes, much worse! I fear it is more advanced than I anticipated. I also believe it to be contagious. We shall need a room on our own for I think he may have passed it to me."

"The Sheriff will allow you a hound's rug by the fire," Gisborne grunted, scrabbling for the keys on his belt, once found he jabbed one in the lock and yanked the door to the cell open so he could get to his son. Swiftly, he swept the limp child into his arms.

"Sir Guy, you have to be jesting, you cannot put a boy in his condition on the floor. He needs a bed!" Marian cried.

"You are right. Once the Sheriff sees how sick he is he will understand," Guy nodded, "I will take him to one of the spare, guest rooms with a fire. There you can tend to him."

* * *

Upon arriving at the bedchamber Gisborne placed the boy gently on the bed with more tenderness than Marian believed he had ever shown her. His eyes lingered on the unmoving, tiny body of his son before he turned and fled the room. His leaving words, "Send me word on his condition via the Mary, the servant, who will bring herbs, food and water. If he dies well…" At this point the man tailed off and Marian never heard the end of his sentence.

"Did I do well?" Milo suddenly piped up, sitting upright on the bed, a huge grin on his face.

**Hehe, Milo is so cute, I love him! I want him for a son though I'm a little young to be thinking about children right now! Review!**


	9. Wine Barrels

**Ok, not my best work I have to say, not much happens and its quite short! Sorry if it doesnt live up to expectations! Thanks for the support! Reviews mean everything to me! Bear with me! Not much Milo action!**

Marian froze her whole body tense with fear at the thought that the little boy may have opened his mouth too soon. Just in case he did it again she clamped a hand over his mouth and looked behind her at the door Guy had just exited through. To her relief he did not return and she turned back to the child.

"Milo, you must be careful, it is essential for Guy to believe you are still dangerously sick and you could've blown our cover if he had heard you," the noble lady warned seriously, "And jeopardised your chance of escape."

"I'm so sorry, Lady Marian," the boy looked horrified, his face full of guilt for what he did, "I did not realise."

"It is fine, Milo, calm down, just don't do it again," Marian replied, smiling reassuringly, "Now, lie back and sleep until Robin comes. I will wake you."

"Yes, m'lady," Milo nodded obediently, only just realising how exhausted he felt. He hadn't been able to sleep in the loneliness of the dungeons; he had felt too vulnerable but now, with Lady Marian in the room, like he had his mother's nursemaid looking out for him and protecting for him all those years ago, he felt safe enough to sleep.

Snuggling beneath the covers the four year old fell into a comfortable sleep, Marian watching over him and smiling slightly as the child snuffled softly.

* * *

The outlaws were standing around the camp, deep in thought, their brows knitted in concentration and foreheads wrinkled. Allan seemed to be the only one relaxing, throwing a shiny apple up and down in the air, but in truth, he too was thinking despite his uncaring demeanour.

Will though was pacing frantically up and down the camp, his arms crossed and his whole body tense, distracting everyone.

"Will, stop it!" John suddenly snapped and the younger man froze and looked up, eyes blazing.

"How could the Sheriff do this?"

"Well, he nicked a little boy off the street and then put him in a cage and then threatened Robin. That's how he did it," Allan replied sarcastically.

"Allan! That's not funny nor helpful," Will snarled.

"Ok, cool it, it's only some kid that you met a couple of times, no need to get so worked up," Allan put up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"_Both _of you calm down, we need to think, come up with a plan," Robin moved in to break it up. He had never seen Will so wound up except when his father died and this Milo that Robin had never even met wasn't even family.

"Robin, we've been thinking long enough, we need to get in there and save Milo," the carpenter stated.

"Well, have you come up with any ideas?" the leader of the outlaws asked.

"No…" Will paused and suddenly something dawned on his face, "Wait! Yes, I have. I did this ages ago!" With that, the young man disappeared off out of the hideout.

"What was that about?" Much asked, bemused at the usually stoical, solemn young man's sudden fiery anger.

"I don't know," Allan shrugged but Djaq spoke up.

"He treats the boy like a son or a brother. I believe he misses his family and has half adopted the little boy." All the men stared at her sceptically, she always read deeper into these things than was needed and observed much more than they ever did.

* * *

"Barrels!" Will suddenly appeared back into the camp, a grin on his face, rolling a wooden wine barrel.

"Will, now is hardly the time for a drink," Allan joked, looking slightly puzzled at the man's excitement over the wine, "Though, actually, I could do with one, what have you got?"

"They're empty, Allan," Will shook his head incredulously.

"Well, what's the point in that?" Much butted in, frowning.

"Look," Will upended the barrel so the tap that allowed the alcohol flow out was on the ground and then displayed the butt. With a flourish the carpenter flicked something on the wood and the bottom popped out.

"Genius!" Robin's eyes widened in understanding, "Well done, Will, you really are good with this wood stuff."

"Thanks."

"I don't get it," Much piped up, still looking confused.

"We get in the barrels and put them on a cart. One person, the least conspicuous drives and takes us all in past the unsuspecting guards. We can also store weapons in the spares," Will explained, "Then, when we're in, the driver releases us all."

"Oh, right."

"Let's go."

* * *

Fredrick Turner stood on his post by the gates of Nottingham Castle, his heavy sword drooping in one hand and his shield resting on his shin, the weight too much to hold for him the whole day. The man who was supposed to take the next shift hadn't turned up and Fredrick was left there until he was relieved. He couldn't leave his post unmanned; the Sheriff would kill him if he did.

His eyes drooping slightly beneath his hot, stuffy helmet Fredrick suddenly noticed a hazy shape appearing. It was a cart, pulled by a weary looking dusty mule and steered by a filthy looking peasant, tatty shawl pulled part way over his face.

"What is your business in the castle?" Fredrick asked, suddenly alert. He peered at what was in the man's cart, it was mounted with barrels.

"Delivering wares to the Sheriff," the peasant muttered his light blue eyes unmoving from the guard's face which Fredrick found quite unnerving.

"And what would these _wares _be?"

"Wine," the driver replied.

"Really, let's have a taster then," Fredrick moved over to the nearest of the barrels and turned the tap, out slopped some reddish liquid.

Will thanked his lucky stars that he'd thought to make one real barrel of ale just in case they'd be searched by anyone. It had been unlikely but there had always been a chance and he was very thankful for planning for any situation.

"Alright then, keep on moving, I won't keep the Sheriff from his alcohol." The guard who had been severely duped waved the outlaws on not bothering to check the other barrels. He could see his replacement approaching and all he could think about was meeting the woman he was wooing for a bit of fun.

* * *

Swiftly, once he'd reached a secluded spot, Will jumped down off the cart, patted the old mule and fed her a carrot before moving to the barrels. One by one he cracked open the ends of the cylinders and revealed each of the gang, all cramped in very awkward, cramped positions. The last barrel he had to open was Allan's and he grinned slyly.

"Shall I just leave him in there?" he mouthed to Robin who smiled and shrugged.

"Hey, I'm not being funny or is anyone gonna let me out?! Hello?" the trapped man's voice issued from inside the wood but it was muffled and a good deal quieter than usual.

"Nah, leave him in there, I could do with some peace," Much declared.

"You have to let him out Will, you have no idea how uncomfortable and suffocating those pots are," the Saracen woman stated firmly.

"Alright, give me a moment, Allan," Will called to his friend and then yanked open the butt causing a very dishevelled Allan to tumble out and sprawl onto the dirt. Standing up, he dusted himself off, glaring at the carpenter.

"That wasn't funny," he growled.

"It was, besides, I learn this stuff from you. You would've done it and you know it."  
"Christ, I'm a bad influence!"

**Eek, that was way too much dialogue! Sorry! Why cant I describe stuff?! **


	10. Meeting Robin Hood

**Sorry, taken ages to update but I've been busy watching the best comdey programme ever! Who's Line is it Anyway? I love Ryan and Colin! They are awesome and soo funny! Well, anyhoo, heres the update! **

**Ooh, and on another note wasnt it so mean of that Carter guy to hurt Will I was like omg I'm gonna come down there and kick your ass! At least Robin showed he does care for his friends cos he checked to see if Will was ok rather than charging after the bad guy to catch him.**

**REVIEW!!!**

The group progressed quietly through the castle, Robin in the lead and John taking up the rear, his staff raised, looking out for any guards. As they turned a corner a voice hissed Robin's name causing him to jump, startled. He stilled though as Marian's fine features materialised from the shadows of an alcove.

"Marian," he whispered, relieved.

"What took you so long? You need to take Milo now. Guy is getting frantic, he's going to send for a physician and that will ruin everything."

"Physician? Wait, what?" Robin frowned, confused.

"Oh, it's a long story. But Guy believes Milo is severely ill and that I am caring for him in the room down there to the left," Marian replied flippantly.

"But he's not sick, right?" Will butted in looking concerned.

"No, he's absolutely fine. In fact he seems to have taken everything unexpectedly well for a four year old boy torn from his family and thrown in a dungeon," Marian reassured the young carpenter slightly bemused by his reaction.

"So, down the corridor is where he is?"

"Yes, now hurry, Guy may be back any time," the noble lady ushered the group down the corridor.

Swiftly she opened an oak door and slipped inside followed by the outlaws. Inside, there was an almost empty room except one simple bed on which there was a blanketed lump. The lump was Milo - his dark hair falling over his eyes and his thumb resting in his mouth, sniffling slightly. Next to the bed was a wooden stool which is where Marian had taken up residence in caring for the young boy.

She strode over to the bed and gently shook the child awake. His long, thick eyelashes fluttered hesitantly open as the boy's green eyes grew accustomed to the light. As he blinked Milo became aware that Lady Marian wasn't the only one in the room. Staring at him were five men, curiosity in all their eyes except one who was the only man Milo recognised.

"Will," he leapt off the bed, tripping over in his haste and sprawling towards the black haired outlaw who had stepped forward and skilfully caught the falling child. Milo giggled, embarrassed at all the startled looks he was receiving. "Why are you here? And who are these men?"

"We are here to save you. These are my friends, they are good men, Robin Hood's men," the young man replied, smiling at the boy.

Milo however suddenly shrank behind the carpenter's long legs, clutching his trousers tightly and peeping round at the gang. Will looked surprised, his face a picture of puzzlement.

"Hey, what's wrong, Milo?" he looked down at the child who stared up at him, emerald eyes huge and round.

"Robin Hood," he whispered, nervously, "Is here, in this room. Isak will never believe me. I….I am scared to meet him." The child said this in such hushed tones that even Will struggled to hear Milo's childish fears of being introduced to a man he revered and respected.

"Milo! There is no need to be frightened, Robin is just a normal man," Will chuckled and extricated the boy's grip from the material of his trousers and lifted him onto his hip.

Milo looked astonished for a moment; he had not been lifted since he was just learning to walk by his nursemaid. This is how he had always imagined his father to act, to protect him and look after him, Gisborne had never hugged the boy let alone carry him in this manner unless it was to drag him bodily up to bed. Milo issued a small smile and rested his head on Will's shoulder. It was the young man's turn to look startled but once he got over the surprise he melted his arms to accommodate the child. Djaq smiled to herself.

"Yes," Robin stepped forward grinning in a friendly, charming way and Milo allowed his lips to curl slightly at the edges. If Will said it was ok then it was ok, he decided, "Hello, Milo."

"Oi, I'm not being funny but I don't think know is exactly the best time for intros. I can hear someone coming," Allan's head popped round the door looking anxious.

"Right, time to disappear," Robin nodded to his men, "Will, you go first with John and Milo. Meet back at the camp. Djaq and Allan stick together and Much and I will follow."

The first two groups set off swiftly, John dispatching the one guard that had come to see what the fuss was about and then snuck from the castle with relative ease. Once they had left Robin turned to Marian.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Won't Gisborne be suspicious?" Robin asked, concerned.

"I will tell him I went to fetch some water and left the guard to look out for Milo but when I returned I found the guard unconscious and Milo gone," Marian replied, easily, as if she had been rehearsing the story.

"Alright. Well then, we must go," Robin said as Much began tugging him frantically from the room.

"Make sure you look after Milo, Robin, he is a sweet child. Get him back to his parents," Marian shouted after the two as they vanished. She doubted whether she would see the boy again but even in the short time they'd spent together she had grown an attachment to Milo with his innocence of the world, his excitement over the littlest things and his eagerness to please.

* * *

Gisborne charged down the corridor, gripping a very flustered and confused looking physician that had just been dragged from his home by the name of Foster, his face worried. As he drew closer to the door that his son was in he slowed to see two figures on the floor. One he immediately recognised as Marian and the other was clad in chain mail so must be one of his guards. He froze, frowning.

"Marian! What on earth…?" he began.

"Oh Guy, they took the child. Locksley's outlaws, they took him. I went to get some water and left the soldier here protecting him but when I came back he was unconscious and the room is empty," Marian spoke swiftly, her eyes full of compassion.

"What? No! This cannot….! No! Milo. No," Guy muttered to himself, "But he is ill! He may die without treatment from this physician. I must find him."

"Forgive me Guy but you were going to murder the child. Why should you care?" Marian asked, puzzled, "Leave him."

"You don't understand, Marian," the Man at Arms gasped.

"Understand what?" the noble lady question, perplexed.

"This was a trap. This was not meant to happen," Gisborne spluttered, talking to himself more than the now thoroughly bewildered woman.

"A trap? I thought it was another of Sheriff's deals."

"It was meant to look like that on the surface but we were never going to hand the boy over."

"You were going to trick them? What would you want with a peasant boy? Why can't he just go back to his family?"

"No, Marian, this is no peasant boy. He is of noble birth. Don't you see, he is my son?!" Guy blurted out the last line not caring that he had just given away his secret. He needed to find the Sheriff.

Quickly, he turned on his heel and marched down the corridor leaving an astounded Marian behind.

"A son?" she mouthed to herself, dumbfounded. That was something no one would ever have foreseen and she had just given Milo to Robin. This was not good. Milo may be merely a child but who knows what Robin would do with him once he discovered. She must leave the castle and find and protect him.

"Um, 'scuse me but er…what shall I do?" a voice piped up and the noble remembered the physician, Foster.

"Leave, and do not breathe a word of what you have heard. Understand?"

"Loud and clear, m'lady."

**Yeah, I dunno whether the Will Milo scene was a bit over the top but its my story so what the hell! Please review!**


	11. Unprotected

**Okies not much happens this chapter! Thanks for the reviews though! Please keep reading! **

Robin had to admit that Milo was pretty lovable. Despite at first wondering what an earth had got Will, the stoical, solemn young man, and Marian, the fiery, independent noble wound round the boy's little finger he understood now. It was hard not to be melted by those huge, emerald eyes and toothy smile. Or the tufts of hair that fell over the child's eyes when he tilted his head to one side and raised an eyebrow at whatever was puzzling him.

At this moment in time he was busy playing with a few figures that Will had whittle out of some discarded wood from his workshop. The carpenter claimed that they were rugged and not very life-like but Milo seemed to love them and was using them to show some men fighting.

"Hargh! I will kill you Robin Hood," Milo growled, shaking one of the carvings.

"I would say the same to you but I do not believe in killing. Run back to your master, worm!" the young boy delighted in using the last insulting word and put extra emphasis on it before using the wooden Robin to smack the guard over the head, "Take that!"

"Having fun?" Allan had appeared from helping himself to a hunk of bread that Much was handing out and looked at the child. Milo stared up at him and made a face.

"You, sir, are interrupting a very important fight," he stated, "Now if you'll excuse me. Thwack!"

"Seems he's having fun," Djaq commented, joining Will and Robin on the bench they were sitting on and watching the mock fight.

"Yes," Robin nodded, "He's making me win."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be that guard," Allan declared looking at the way Milo was smacking the wood together.

"But, Robin, as much as he is sweet we cannot keep him at camp. He has a family he needs to return to," Djaq said.

"He doesn't seem to mind his family not being here. Hasn't mentioned them at all. Maybe he's an orphan," Will suggested hopefully, watching the four year old name another of his figures Will and proceed to batter another guard.

"Well, let's ask him. Milo…?" the leader of the outlaws called to the boy who's head snapped up and his green eyes locked onto Robin's knowing something important was being discussed.

"Yes, sir Robin Hood," he replied, dropping most of his toys but still clutching the Will figure tightly in his small fist.

"We were wondering. Where exactly do you live?"

"In Locksley, sir, though that's only recently," the child answered.

"But where is your house?"

"It's the big one. Locksley Manor."

"What? You can't live there. Do you mean your parents work there? As servants?"

"No, my parents are not servants though I do like the servants there. They are my friends though I'm not sure Pa would like it."

"Who is your father then?" Allan asked frowning.

"Sir Guy of Gisborne," Milo announced proudly but was not pleased with the response. All the outlaws fell completely silent, astonished. Much had a spoon half way to his mouth and Will's hand had frozen where it was whittling.

"What?!" Allan broke the silence with an animalistic yell, a mixture of fury and shock. Milo, so terrified by the look in the man's eye backed off slowly, staring at each of the gob smacked outlaws' faces in turn. He had never seen such looks of disgust and betrayal. In fear of repercussions the child turned and fled into the forest, disappearing between the trees.

"Milo!" Will shouted and began chasing after the boy but stopped, he realised how angry and scary his voice must sound to the child. Instead he turned and looked at Allan, "How could you? He is a little boy and you just scared him out of his wits!"

"Sorry. But let me get this right, we just saved Gisborne's son from _Gisborne_?" Allan asked, incredulously, "This is messed up, Robin, seriously."

"So he did not need saving at all? It was all a trick?" Djaq piped in looking slightly irritated, "The boy knew he was safe the whole time. He was a good actor."

"No he didn't!" Will suddenly interrupted, his eyes flashing dangerously, "Milo hadn't a clue what was going on. He's four years old for crying out loud. That was no acting. The Sheriff and Gisborne were using him for their own means. The child was scared and alone, did you not see how frightened he was in that cage?"

"But the apple never falls far from the tree, Will," Allan pointed out, solemnly.

"Shut up, Allan, that's stupid!"

"It is not. Your dad was a carpenter, you're a carpenter; Djaq's dad was a physician and she's a physcician; Robin's father was a Lord, he _should _be a Lord; Much's father was a servant, he is a servant…"

"Not any more," Much butted in but was ignored.

"My Pa was a thief, in fact my whole family are criminals and Gisborne is cruel and twisted therefore it stands to reason that kid will be pure evil."

"Not if we stop it," the dark haired outlaw was adamant no matter how many arguments Allan put forward. Milo was just an innocent child caught up in an adult game.

"How exactly? Keep him away from Gisborne? The man's probably already sent out a load of guards to fetch his son back! Not a chance."

"Don't you see, Gisborne wanted to keep Milo a secret otherwise we would've heard of him. He's not going to make a great fuss. He didn't care much when the Sheriff was threatening to kill him."

"I suppose."

"We cannot remove a child from their home no matter who their father is," Robin moved into the argument, "Milo belongs with Gisborne as unfortunate as he may be."

"But, that doesn't mean we can't help him and make him good," Djaq stated and everyone turned to her, "Will, did you not say you were going to train Milo and that other boy, Isak?"

"Yes."

"Well, teach him about us, make him see things our way so he'll do the right thing. Turn him on Gisborne and then we will have someone on the inside."

"Why would he betray his father though?" Much joined.

"Because, if Will is right and he knew nothing of the trap, I doubt he will ever trust Gisborne fully again and we can work on that. One of us in Gisborne's household."

"Hey, hey, hey I think you're jumping a bit ahead of yourself there, Djaq, he's a four year old that plays with pieces of wood and hides from Robin, what use is he gonna be?" Allan asked, logically.

"Ok, but we can train him to be, from a young age," Djaq shrugged.

"Yes, we will do that, return the boy to Gisborne no matter how wrong that seems and keep an eye on him. Will, I'm putting you in charge of protecting him." Robin decided.

"Speaking of which, who's going to protect a frightened tiny four year old wandering around in Sherwood Forest after dark?" John spoke up at this point, gesturing to the blanket of darkness that had fallen over the woodland.

"Oh Lord! Milo!" Much yelped.

* * *

The terrified little boy ran through the trees, his skinny legs propelling him over the earthy ground, occasionally tripping over vicious hidden tree roots and rocks. As he ran he sent roosting birds up into the air cawing and screeching in a flurry of flapping wings and ruffled feathers. Small nocturnal creatures skittered away from his pounding feet, some squeaking in protest, as they vanished down bolt holes.

As he penetrated further into the depths of the trees he couldn't help feeling more fearful than he had done when he first left the outlaw camp with its flaming torches and adult protection. Here, in the now almost pitch black surrounding trees he could see nothing except a few grotesque shadows cast by gnarled branches and that caused his already erratic heart to up its tempo, slamming against his ribs.

Eventually, his foot caught on something lurking in the undergrowth and he was sent flying, his small frame sprawling into the dirt. As he landed he caught his chin on a jagged stone and grazed the skin causing tears to spring to his eyes. He couldn't cry though, that wasn't what brave boys did.

Hauling himself into the sitting position, Milo took in the scenery around him. There was a huge tree a few metres to his left and at the foot there seemed to be some kind of strange darkened alcove. On closer inspection the child discovered there was a tiny, boy sized hole beneath the roots of the tree. Carefully, Milo slithered in, disappearing into the hole.

Once in he curled himself into a tight, foetal position and rested his head on the ground. Although it was nothing like his bed at Locksley Manor the hideout would do with its slightly damp earthy smell and scuffling of mice that lived a few centimetres from Milo's right hand. Exhausted, the boy felt slightly safer, closing his hand securely around his Will carving he fell into a fitful sleep.

**Ok, the Will toy was kinda random but ah well! I wouldnt mind having one myself! Review!**


	12. Large and Big Nose

**Yeah, not really sure what I was doing with this chapter. I had the beginning sorted but the rest is a bit of a mess! Sorry!**

Milo yawned widely as soft sunlight danced across his face and shifted slightly. It was then he heard voices. His eyes snapped open immediately alert and he looked out of his hole to see who was talking, whole form rigid with panic. He spied two men, two guards to be more precise, scouting around the floor looking for something. One of them spoke again and Milo was able to make out what they were saying.

"Gisborne wants this kid found or there'll be hell to pay."

"I know," the other replied. He was smaller than the other guard but had a huge nose to make up for it, "But think of the silver and reward we may get for finding the midget."

"Yeah," the large soldier replied, "Hey, wait, look, what's this?" He pointed to something on the ground.

"Scuff marks! And footprints!" Big Nose grinned in delight, "Maybe we'll be the ones to find him!"

"Yes," Large replied, excitedly, beginning to follow the tracks. Milo gulped in horror, his heart fluttering wildly like a caged bird, as the man moved towards him. What should he do? Run? Remain hidden and hope he wasn't discovered? He decided on the second option though unfortunately it did not prove fruitful.

"I've found him!" Large shouted his sludge coloured eyes connecting with Milo's emerald ones in a moment of shock, before reaching in to grab the child.

Milo did the only thing he could think of as those podgy, dirty fingers wiggled ever closer. He opened his mouth and bit down hard.

"Argh! The little turdweasel bit me! Look! Teeth marks!" Large shrieked removing his hand abruptly. In this moment, the child shot from the hole and darted between the guard's legs, spitting the disgusting taste of grubby fingers from his mouth. As he ran though he found that his legs were still weak and stiff from being cramped in a small space all night and they went out from beneath him sending him to the ground.

Large and Big Nose towered over him, grinning nastily, piggy eyes glinting with malice.

"So, brat, think you can put up a fight?" Big Nose laughed.

"You'll pay for this," Large growled, holding up his bleeding hand, "Gisborne never said you had to be in one piece when we returned you."

"Leave me alone," Milo finally found his voice and climbed to his feet, defiantly.

"Why would we do that?"

"Because, I can hurt you," Milo announced with more confidence than he felt.

"Oh, what you gonna do, bite my knee caps?" Big Nose guffawed and moved forward to grab the child. Quick as a flash, Milo drew his sword from beneath his tunic and slashed out at the oncoming man. The brand new blade sliced into the soldier's leg causing him to crumple in surprise and pain. Then the boy leapt forward and swiped at Large, just managing to cut his stomach if he reached high enough. This all happened within a few seconds and before they knew it both grown men were on the floor and at the mercy of a four year old boy.

* * *

The outlaw gang had been searching all night for Milo and well into the morning but had found nothing. No clue as to his whereabouts. Occasionally they had hidden from some guards that also seemed to be searching for the missing child but they too had found nothing. It was as if the boy had just vanished into thin air.

Will was getting particularly frustrated, he could not fathom what could've befallen the boy and hated the fact that he believed it was entirely the gang's fault. They should've gone out immediately after Milo rather than have a childish argument. Will just wished he'd acted differently and then maybe none of this would've happened.

One person they had found was Lady Marian, out of breath and worried. She had then told them of Milo and asked if he was alright. They replied they knew he was Guy's offspring and Robin promised not to harm him under any circumstances. At which point, she had nodded, satisfied, and ridden off on her powerful white mare with strict instructions that they must find him or else.

* * *

Now the group had gathered by an old oak tree, all looking despairing and hopeless.

"What do we do now? He's probably either been taken by Gisborne's guards or outlaws or some wild animal," Allan spoke to which he received a sharp poke from Djaq.

"There's not much we can do. It's a big forest and he's just a small boy," Robin shrugged.

"How about we head back to camp and I make some breakfast and then maybe we'll feel better on full stomachs," Much suggested.

"We can't just give up on him," Will blurted, "He's out there all alone and defenceless…" Will was interrupted by several irate screams and yells coming from through the trees.

"What on earth?" Much began but already Robin and Will had sped off in the direction of the uproar, "Great!" He threw his hands into the air and charged after them with the other outlaws.

When the gang arrived in the clearing they saw something they never expected to see in their lives. On the floor were two men in guards uniforms, tied and gagged and sitting on the chest of one of them was none other than Milo. A pleased grin on his face and a guard's helmet resting on his tiny head almost enveloping it, tipped jauntily to one angle.

"Hi," he chirped, all fear of the outlaws evaporated now that he had taken out two guards and it was daylight.

"Milo!" Will smiled and hurried over, sweeping the child off the ground and hugging him tightly, "You had us worried. Never run off again."

"But you were mad. I don't like it when you get mad. When Pa gets bad I'm not scared but that was scary," Milo replied.

"Well, we're not mad any more and I'm sorry if we frightened you. What happened here?" Will gestured to the fallen soldiers voicing the question they all wanted answered.

"I fought them with the sword you gave me and won. Though it wasn't hard because they didn't expect it," Milo stated bluntly, as if it was something he did everyday.

"Phew," Allan whistled, eyeing the guards, "I think I may have to rethink you not being part of the gang."

* * *

Upon returning to the camp, leaving the guards where they were, Milo announced he was starving. Much gladly complied to the child's wishes as he too was famished from searching all night. He hadn't eaten since yesterday evening!

When the former manservant had finished cooking his 'rabbit' and dished it out to the waiting plates the group sat down amiably around the flickering fire to tuck in. About halfway through their meal Allan looked up at the little boy who had eaten most of his meat and was now using a bone and a carrot to fight each other. He sighed; he didn't know how he could've thought the kid was bad. He was as far from intimidating and menacing as you could get.

"Hey, stop playin' with your food, Milo," John scolded from where he was towering over the child. Milo stopped what he was doing immediately just as the top of his soft carrot fell off.

"Sorry," he whispered, "You're not going to be cross are you?"

"No, lad, it's ok," Little John smiled through his bushy beard.

"None of you are going to be angry again?"

"Not at you, no, Milo," Robin nodded.

"Good."

"But we are going to have to return you home," he said.

"Can I not stay here?"

"No, you must return to your father…"

"But…"

"Wait for me to finish, Milo. You will still be part of the gang. Just a spy in Gisborne's household. Do you think you can keep an eye out for anything important?"

"Ahuh," the boy nodded vigorously.

"And we will train you daily. You know you were meeting with Isak and Will promised he would teach you to fight properly? Well we will do that still. That way we can watch out for you and if Gisborne begins to get suspicious we can protect you."

"Alright, will Isak be part of the gang?"

"If you wish him to be," Robin shrugged having never met the boy.

"Good, he will be so pleased," Milo grinned and then returned to what was left of his food.

**Dont like the end! Sorry but I wanted to bring Isak back in! Please review!**


End file.
